Chapeuzinho Psicopata Gótico Emo
by Melhor Que Miojo E Trash
Summary: Chapeuzinho Vermelho virou uma garota chata pra caralho, convencida e metida a psicopata. O Lobo Mal virou um cachorrinho fiel e Jade e seus amigos voltaram a fazer clones. RIPAGEM.


**Rock: Eu e a Steny começaremos a arte da ripagem hoje, meus amigos, espero que gostem e tenham um derrame cerebral de tanto dar risada porque essa é a minha intenção, além de dominar o mundo.**

**Steny: Oi \(*-*)/ Eu sou um Pônei, venha comigo atolar.**

Título Original: Uma Nova Chapeuzinho Vermelho **[Steny: A velha ta no Asilo São Bento, fazendo tricô] **

Autora: Mayhara Camargo

Capítulo: A grande luta **[Rock: É uma Oneshot antes de mais nada][Steny: Se fosse mais eu estaria no fundo de um lago, provavelmente] **

Sinopse: A historia é basicamente uma tal continuação da Chapeuzinho Vermelho. **[Steny: QUE?] **Passa um longo tempo e aparece uma garota que se dizia ser a Chapeuzinho, mas na verdade era uma "Copia" **[Rock: O Clone *começa a dançar musica árabe*/noveleira]** **[Steny:** **Sobre as nossas cabeças um sol Sobre as nossas cabeças a luz Sobre as nossas mãos a criação Sobretudo o que mais for o coração (8)] **, quando a verdadeira Chapeuzinho Vermelho descobre que ela sujando seu nome **[Rock: Anda pedindo fiado na lojinha do Seu Zé e não ta pagando né.]** **[Steny: Dá a bunda na esquina e você está ficando falada? e.e]**, ela fica com sede de vingança e com a adaga que foi deixada pela sua avo que morreu vai atras da copia **[Rock: Super Normal a sua avó morrer e te deixar de herança uma adaga, velha maldita.] ****[Steny: *comendo salsicha*]** . Então a mata e cria mais uma vitoria para a sua coleção e cumpre sua promessa. **[Steny: Essa história promete, uh estou até arrepiada, vou buscar o Tio Sam para acompanhá-la] **

– Chapeuzinho, pronta para a luta? Pronta para vencer? **[Rock: Chapeuzinho Vermelho no melhor estilo Rocky Balboa de ser.] ****[Steny: TAN... TANTANTAN]**

– Sempre estou pronta para vencer, quando foi a ultima vez que eu perdi alguma luta? **[Rock: Quando foi alguma vez que você lutou né minha filha.]** **[Steny: Ela lutou contra cobras mutantes no Deserto do Saara – Ah, não era ela) **- Puxa a adaga que havia ganhado da sua avo antes dela morrer, coberta de sangue. **[Rock: Nem pra limpar a porra da adaga pra dar pra netinha né vovó][Steny: De onde tu puxaste esta adaga minha cara Chapeuzinho? Do rego?]** - Prontinha para a luta senhor lobo **[Rock: O Lobo Mal ajuda ela aqui? Se eu não estou enganada o Lobo Mal tenta comer a Chapeuzinho Vermelho e é morto pelo caçador... O que ele faz aqui?] [Steny: Sou o Lobo mal, pego a chapeuzinho pra (Tio Sam: CRÉÉÉÉU, CRÉÉÉÉU *Sendo espancado pela Steny*) fazer mingau – Só que não]** , pronta para mais uma vitoria - Da seu sorriso no canto na boca, garantido sua vitoria. **[Rock: Sorrir não garante sua vitória, se não eu sorria sempre que ia fazer uma prova que não estudei.] [Steny: Se já garantiu a vitória, vá pra puta que te cagou]**

Chapeuzinho e o Lobo seguiram em direção a flores **[Rock: Ela vai lutar com as flores?] [Steny: Flores malvadas, vocês mataram o Itachi, sofram uma morte "sufrida"]**, a neve caia bruscamente e o vento batia em sua capa vermelha exalando seu perfume pelo ar e seus cabelos negros balançavam conforme o vento batia. A garota seguia sempre em frente cantarolando sua musica preferida, que não era da historia tipica **[Rock: Tipica, me fez lembrar de tapioca.] [Steny: comida...]** da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e sim de uma amiga **[Rock: Amiga essa que foi embora e levou o ponto final junto.] [Steny: O ponto preferiu sua amiga... Você foi trocada, chore eternamente] **

– _Eu vou, eu vou, pra luta agora eu vou, parara-tim-bum, parara-tim-bum, eu vou, eu vou, eu vou, eu vou. Para mais uma vitoria eu vou, eu vou, eu vou, eu vou..._**[Rock: AI MEU SENHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR QUE MUSICA ESCROTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA *Rock cai em cima de Steny com sangue saindo pelos olhos*] [*Steny empurra Rock fazendo-a rolar para o lado* PUTA QUE PARIU VELHO]**

O lobo a interrompendo disse;

– Você esta bem confiante hein, Chapeuzinho Vermelho. **[Rock: Ela esta é arrogante, não cante vitória antes do resultado u_u] [Steny: ela está menstruada, Leve-a para um canto e a estupre *Leva joelhada de Rock*]**

– Claro que estou, sei que vou ganhar essa luta, sei que vai ser a mais fácil, vai ser mais fácil ate que a própria briga com você. **[Rock: NOOOSSA, humilha mesmo o coitado, ele já foi derrotado por uma menina arrogante e nojenta que nem você e ainda tem a maldade de dizer uma coisa dessas.]** **[Steny: cadê o acento do até? Você enfiou no cu juntamente com o verdadeiro Lobo?]**- Ela zomba da cara do lobo, mas o lobo não estava levando na brincadeira. - Ei lobo, sorria, uive, sei lá, faça algo, pois a copia que pronuncia nosso nome em vão esta prestes a morrer. **[Rock: ¬¬ Eu vou matar essa garota daqui a pouco.][Steny: ISSO É FALTA DE VARA *Steny tateia a procura de um cabo de vassoura]**

– Sei disso Chapeuzinho, mas você não acha que se ela morrer não ter mais graça? **[Rock: Mim ser Lobo, você ser escrota]****[Steny: Mim esquartejar você e jogar numa árvore]** Elas esta sendo **[Rock: Espera? Tem mais de uma?** **Essa frase esta no plural ou no singular?] [Steny: O ATAQUE DOS CLONES, CORRAM PRAS COLINAS]** a palhaça do nosso circo **[Steny: Pensei que a palhaça fosse tu...] **, eu sinceramente acho que você deveria fazer ela sofrer mais, do que já matar de cara. **[Rock: Nossa que sádico, como se ser morta por uma nina escrota e convencida dessas já não fosse humilhação suficiente.]** **[Steny: Uí, ele quer ver o clone sofrendo... Quer dá o rabo também não?] **- Diz o lobo andando devagar e olhando para a garota. E então a garota para de andar e retirando sua adaga de prata que levava escondida em sua perna. **[Rock: Eu li em algum lugar lá de cima que ela já tinha retirado a porra da adaga do cu.] [Steny: Ela tá usando como consolo, só no tira e põe]**

– Lobo, eu prometi dar o caração **[Rock: AI MEU PANCRÊAS.] [Steny: Prometeu dar o cu e abrir a pernas num beco qualquer também]** dela de jantar e eu não vou mudar, pra mim ela não passa de mais uma menininha boba **[Rock: Que nem você já que ela é o seu clone.][Steny: Se ela é boba você é o que? A rainha da cocada azul?]**, não ligo se tenha que arrancar o coração dela agora ou depois, eu vou arrancar, por que? **[Rock: Ninguém perguntou o porque minha filha, para de falar sozinha.][Steny: Alucicrazy.]** Porque ela mexeu no que era meu, ela citou nosso nome usando no dela, então ela não merece viver. **[Rock: Nossa que terrorista a guria.][Steny: Manda pra Turquia]** - A garota pronunciou com um tom de raiva e em voz alta, olhando fixamente para o lobo. - Agora ou depois, ela terá o coração arrancado e servido no seu jantar **[Rock: O Lobo é humilhado, derrotado, tem que aturar essa pirralha que se acha a psicopata e ainda janta coração de menina, que vida triste hein Lobo.][Steny: Ela quer te dar porcaria, soca ela, vai seu Lobo de merda, faça algo útil, seu pulha]** , ninguem impedirá, nem mesmo você. **[Rock: Porra e o Lobo ia perder um jantar finíssimo desses?]** **[Steny: Estou desacreditada... Como pode o Lobo Mal ser tratado dessa forma? E por uma pirralha catarrenta?]**- Apontando a adaga que segurava para o lobo e encostando em seu coração **[Rock: Calma garota, o coração que vai ser servido é o do clone e não o dele.]** **[Steny: Uí ela sabe apontar uma adaga, protejam-se]** . O lobo sem falar uma palavra continuou andando com a Chapeuzinho, pois ele era totalmente fiel. **[Rock: Que nem o cachorro da minha vizinha que quando ela sai o totó vai mijar na cama dela.][Steny: *Steny cai da cadeira onde estava sentada* Lobo totalmente fiel? Tá de putagem com a minha cara, só pode.]**

Então o lobo sente um cheiro de carne nova, a carne da copia; **[Rock: Não é nova desde que é uma cópia da garota que você ta seguindo.][Steny: Eu li "Lua nova" e.e]**

– Chapeuzinho, ela esta logo a frente. - Diz o logo **[Rock tem um ataque de risos e precisou ser amparada.][Steny: Quem é esse logo? Personagem novo?]** alertando a menina. - Se esconda, ela esta se aproximando.

Chapeuzinho Vermelho da mais dois passos e se posiciona para ataque. **[Rock: A criatura não entendeu mesmo a parte do 'se esconda'.][Steny: Ela é retardada, mande ela morrer, ela vai entender: Dance Mambo]** A sua perna que portava a adaga ficou em sua frente e sua mão a cobria junto com sua capa vermelha. - Mas já lobinho? Foi mais rápido que eu pensei. **[Rock: AAAAI QUE MENINA NOJENTAAAAA][Steny: APAPUTAQUEPARIU QUE BOSTA DE GAROTA É ESSA?] ** - Disse ela se preparando para o ataque e abrindo um grande sorriso. - Me esconder? Não obrigada, quero encarar a copia cara a cara. **[Rock: ESPERO QUE ELA ESFREGUE SUA CARA NO COCÔ DO LOBO SUA ESCROTA.][Steny: Eu quero que você vá se fuder, faça esse favor pra mim, faça n.n.)**

Então a menina vê que surge uma sobra entre a neve, **[Rock: Sobra de comida? Tipo o lobo não quis o coração que você tinha dado pra ele e jogou as sobras na neve.][Steny: Sobra de criatividade nessa autora.]** numa garota com uma capa amarela, ela parecia estar encorajada em enfrentar a verdadeira Chapeuzinho.

– Olá copia. - Diz Chapeuzinho Vermelho chegando mais perto da garota e podendo a ver direito seu rosto **[Rock: "...Olá Original"][Steny: "...Eu sou seu Pai, enjetei semen na vagina da sua mãe com o auxílio de uma seringa"] ** - Veio implorar pela sua morte ou mais pelo seu sofrimento? Haha. **[Rock: Porra engraçadona a mina hein cara.][Steny: Ri litros.]**

– Olá rival, não, vim te livrar do seu. **[Rock: OBRIGADO POR QUERER ME LIVAR DESSE SOFRIMENTO, MATE LOGO ESSA PATY EMO E ME LIVRE DISSO DAQUI \O/][Steny: A JUSTICEIRA e.e ISSO, LEVE ESTA PORRA PARA O INFERNO]**

E então as duas começam a lutar, quando Chapeuzinho desvia em uma tentativa de esfaqueamento e crava sua adaga nas costas da copia. O sangue da copia escorria pelo seu corpo e pingava naquela neve branca, então Chapeuzinho Vermelho jogando o corpo da copia de bruço no chão fala; **[Rock: "...Agora vou cravar minha adaga em um lugar mais fundo"][Steny: "Quero seu corpo nu"]**

– E agora qual é seu ultimo pedido? **[Rock: Uma pinga, por favor.][Steny: Uma espingarda, para que eu possa estourar seu crânio]** - Chapeuzinho diz olhando para a copia caída no chão. Seu sangue se misturava com a neve branca e o lobo a cheirava pensando "_Carne nova e suculenta"_. **[Rock: Morrer de bruços já é uma coisa triste, morrer de bruços e com um cachorro cheirando seu cu já é sacanagem.][Steny: Esse é o jeito que a Chapeuzinho gosta, daqui uns minutos ela vai dar pro Lobo]** – Não terá pedido eu suponho. Então, só vou deixar mais claro o que eu disse antes de tudo. - Ela ajoelha do lado do corpo da copia, aproximasse do seu ouvido e fala. **[Rock: "...O seu cuzinho é meu."][Steny: "Mamilos..."]** - EU NUNCA PERCO. - Levantando e deixando o lobo se deliciar com a carne da copia. **[Rock: Eu estava torcendo pra cópia ganhar T_T][*Steny vai deitar em uma BR***

Novamente Chapeuzinho Vermelho ganha, cujo sua capa era vermelha pelo sangue dos seu rival **[Rock: e o Mistério do Plural e Singular retorna.][Steny: Me recuso a comentar este fato u.u]** e sua coragem pela força que tinha conquistado com o seu passado sombrio. **[*Steny cutuca o nariz com o dedo mindinho***

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Ah Chapeuzinho não é mais doce como antes. **[Rock: Parou de tomar banho e ficou salgada.][Steny: Ela não quer mais tirar onda de Camaro amarelo]** A nova Chapeuzinho tem sede de vingança, nunca perde e sempre tem o que quer. **[Rock: Mimada pra caralhoooo.][*Steny pega uma espingarda e mira na testa da Chapeuzinho* e.e Ela também tem uma cova no quintal do Tio Sam]** A nova Chapeuzinho aprendeu que não precisa de ninguém para se tornar forte, por isso que todos a rodeiam, todos a admiram. **[Rock: Todos lê-se somente o Lobo Mal.][Steny: ...]** Ela sozinha se tornou uma menina forte e corajosa, que não tem medo do que pode encontrar. **[Rock: Quero ver ela encontrar o Pedobear.][Steny: Se me encontrar em alguma viela é bom correr]** Sempre que puder fara escorrer o sangue daqueles que a machucaram e ela o bebera em uma taça de cristal. **[Steny: Nossa que psicopata, que medo de você... Uuuuuh caguei de medo]**A Chapeuzinho não é mais a mesma, a Chapeuzinho Vermelho sou eu. **[Rock: Só se for no mundinho psicótico da sua cabecinha, minha doce criança mimada e nojentinha.][Steny: Você é a Chapeuzinho? Diga seu endereço, por favor, tenho um presente pra você]**

**Rock: Final da Fic ebaaaaaaaaaa, todus comemora xD *Vai pro bar beber e aparecer bêbada na casa da Steny de novo***

**Steny: Fim dessa merda,é lindo quando uma história chega ao fim. Mas antes... *Pega uma garrafa de wisky com um pedaço de tecido colocado na boca da mesma e toca fogo com o auxílio de um isqueiro. A garrafa é jogada na direção de uma casa e Steny vai para o bar beber com Rock* **


End file.
